musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Ego (Beyoncé song)
Ego is the fifteenth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her third studio album I Am... Sasha Fierce (Deluxe). It was released on November 18, 2008. A remix of the song, featuring American rapper Kanye West, was released on June 16, 2009. Lyrics Aw baby, how you doin'? You know I'm gonna cut right to the chase, huh? Some women were made... But me, myself? I like to think that I was created For a special purpose And, uh What's more special than you? You feel me? It's on, baby, let's get lost You don't need to call in to work 'cause you're the boss For real, want you to show me how you feel I consider myself lucky, that's a big deal Why? Well, you got the key to my heart But you ain't gonna need it I'd rather you open up my body And show me secrets you didn't know was inside No need for me to lie It's too big (Big) It's too wide (Wide) It's too strong (Strong) It won't fit (Fit) It's too much (Much) It's too tough (Tough) He talk like this 'cause he can back it up He got a big ego Such a huge ego I love his big ego It's too much He walk like this 'cause he can back it up Usually I'm humble Right now, I don't choose You can leave with me Or you could have the blues Some call it arrogant I call it confident You decide when you find out what I'm working with Damn, I know I'm killing you with them legs Better yet, them thighs Matter of fact it's my smile, or maybe my eyes? Boy, you a sight to see Kinda something like me It's too big (Big) It's too wide (Wide) It's too strong (Strong) It won't fit (Fit) It's too much (Much) It's too tough (Tough) I talk like this 'cause I can back it up I got a big ego Such a huge ego But, he loves my big ego It's too much I walk like this 'cause I can back it up I, I walk like this 'cause I can back it up I, I talk like this 'cause I can back it up I, I, I can back it up I can back it up I walk like this 'cause I can back it up It's too big (Big) It's too wide (Wide) It's too strong (Strong) It won't fit (Fit) It's too much (Much) It's too tough (Tough) He talk like this 'cause he can back it up He got a big ego Such a huge ego (Such a huge ego) But, I love his big ego It's too much He walk like this 'cause he can back it up Ego so big, you must admit I got every reason to feel like I'm that bitch Ego so strong, you ain't know? I don't need no beat, I can sing it with piano... Whoa... Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-woah-woah Woah-woah-woah Woah-woah, woah-woah, woo... Oh, oh-oh-oh Oh, oh-oh-oh Oh, oh-oh-oh Oh, oh-oh-oh Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:I Am... Sasha Fierce Category:Deluxe